Shiroyasha
Shiroyasha ''(白夜叉, Shiroyasha)'' is the Floor Master of the East Side and a manager for Eyes. A former Demon Lord and bearer of the title of the White Night, Shiroyasha is one of the most powerful beings in Little Garden. Background Originaly Shiroyasha was the personification of the Geocentric Model, but was demoted to being the 'White Night' phenomena as the Heliocentric Model appeared. Shiroyasha stated that throughout her lifetime she had lost three times. The first loss cultivated in the creation of night and day, the second caused the morning, noon and evening events. However it is uncertain what Shiroyasha lost in her third defeat though its heavily implied Queen Halloween had something to do with it. About 200 years prior the start of the story, Shiroyasha converted to Buddhism and gained Divinity in order to become the Floor Master of the lower floors. When the Names were stripped of their banner and name, Shiroyasha worked with Black Rabbit to help her keep the community afloat for as long as possible. She was the one who gave Black Rabbit the many outfits in her wardrobe. Appearance Thanks to the Divinity granted to her from the Buddhist faction, Shiroyasha had the appearance of a golden eyed little girl with elf-like ears. Her hair was shoulder length with a tail that trailed to her mid back. Two small black horns with one being partially chipped adorned the sides of her head. She is usually seen wearing a black, wa lolita type kimono. When Shiroyasha gave back the Divinity she regained her true, adult appearance as well as her powers. An elegant looking lady with silvery-white hair that flows all the way down to her waists. Her hair glows due to her Celestial Powers being released. Kanzashis with bells at the ends tinkle as she walks. The small black horns are much bigger now. Her full picture can be seen on the fifth volume of the light novel series. Personality She has a perverted personality and has interest in girls like Black Rabbit and Asuka. She shares this interest with Izayoi. In Episode 7 - Someone Might Get All Kissy with Asuka in the Dark?, Izayoi and Shiroyasha both compliment Asuka's body figure in a very perverted fashion, and later on high-five each other after joking that Black Rabbit should wear a sexier costume while spectating an upcoming Gift Game. Aside from showing care to the Names, she also abandoned her previous living quarters to move to the lower levels and take up the lower position as Floor Master of the East to help out the Communities below Level 5. Even when she decided to quit, she made much effort to find the next candidate, even if it meant the possiblility of sparing with one of them. Contrary to popular belief, Shiroyasha is a very hardworking and diligent person. She manages to finish her tasks on time, with spare time to play with KuroUsagi and spends time planning for the betterment of the East with Izayoi. Her efforts were so unknown to others that Kouryuu, uopn becoming her replacement was amazed by the amount of work she managed to complete while he was struggling with tan amount which the assistant called "less than usual". Relationships Black Rabbit - Shiroyasha can be a pervert to Black Rabbit at times but the demon truly cares for her moon rabbit friend. Izayoi Sakamaki - It is shown that she is one of the few people Izayoi seems to hold some respect for. He was willing to give up on a duel against her and decided to allow her to "test" him, later Izayoi also goes to her for advice on a certain situation. It's unclear whether Izayoi respects Shiroyasha because of her strength and power or her perverted nature they both share. Plot Volume 1 A certain normal day in Little Garden Volume 2 Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Off-Topic Gossip Volume 10 Gift Being a senior cadre of Thousand Eyes and the infamous Demon Lord of the White Night, Shiroyasha`s strength is immense. It is still unclear as to how many gifts she holds as she has barely shown much of her strength in both the anime and the light novel. However, as the Interlude chapter at the start of Vol. 10 states, at her full power she is ranked as No. 10 in the entire Little Garden; in the so-called "playground of Gods", having such a rank is a clear indication of her immeasurable powers. Authority: Shiroyasha owns over half of the Sun Authorities in her possession, and it has been implied that each of those authorities can take on the appearance of dragons, giving her fourteen dragons of similar strength as the Dragon under the control of Draculea Demon Lord. Intellect: Despite her personality and usual antics, Shiroyasha is very intelligent and capable of her work.When Saurian Demon King struggled with the paperwork, Shiroyasha was able to complete it with relative ease. Trivia *Shiroyasha's name literally means "White Demon" which resembles her accurately. *Shiroyasha is stated to be one of "Three Great Problem Children of Little Garden" alongside Queen Halloween and Algol. *In the English version she is called Loli Cat Thing by Izayoi in their first meeting while in the Japanese version Izayoi called her a Japanese Clad Loli. *In the first chapter of Volume 10, it is mentioned that at her full power, she ranks as the number 10 individual in terms of power in the entire Little Garden. *Shiroyasha converted to Buddhism and obtained Divinity to lower her spirit ranking and become a Floor Master. When she gave up that Divinity her power returned to her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Floor Master Category:Demon lord